Taming the Flames
by spardasdaughter7
Summary: This is a response to a request from CelineFullbuster. After Ace dies saving Luffy at Marineford (why did they have to do that? TT TT), he wakes up lying in front of the post time-skip Fairy Tail. There, he starts falling for the resident celestial spirit mage, but a certain dragon slayer has also fallen for her. Who will Lucy chose? The pirate, or the fire dragon slayer?
1. Chapter 1: A Second Chance

**I've decided that I shall continue writing the fan-fics that were written because of a request made by readers. So, read and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail. They belong to their respective owners (I'm too lazy to remember or look up their names).**

"I only have . . . one regret."

Tears were streaming down his face as he used what little strength he had left to give Luffy a weak embrace. He could feel Luffy's tears on his shoulder as well. Ace didn't dare look at his face, he didn't want to see the look of pain that his adopted little brother would be showing. No, Ace didn't think he'd be able to bear it.

"That I couldn't see you . . . fulfill your dream," Ace whispered as he felt the last reserves of his strength fade away, like coal losing the last of its heat.

He felt his muscles go limp as he closed his eyes. _'Good luck, Luffy. I know that one day you'll achieve your dream. I'll miss you.'_ he thought.

• • •

_'Huh, where am I?' _thought Ace.

He felt warm, but then again, he was always warm. His pain was gone too. Another thing he noticed was that he appeared to be surrounded by a gentle white light, not so bright that it burned his eyes, but bright enough that he had to squint his eyes a little. **(A/N: Unoriginal, I know. Sue me.)**

Then he heard giggling.

"Who's there!?" he called out.

"Hello, Ace." a little girls voice said.

"Who are you?" He didn't bother asking how she knew his name, what with his bounty and all.

"My name's Mavis." said the girl.

In front of him a girl appeared. She had light blonde angle length hair, and green eyes. **(A/N: Too lazy to describe her clothes.)**

"What do you want?" Ace asked.

"Simple. I want to know if you'd like a second chance at life." said Mavis.

Ace stood/floated silently as the full implications of her words sunk in.

"Y-you mean . . . I can live again?"

"Yes, but you cannot exist in your world anymore." Mavis replied.

"What do you mean 'my world'?"

"There are many worlds, dimensions if you will, different than your world."

"And in which 'dimension' would I be able to live again?" asked Ace.

"Mine. The one where I was born, where I founded a guild."

"There must be some catch to this," said Ace, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Not at all. You will still be able to use your powers, though with a limit, and sea water will not affect you. The only condition I have is that you join the mage guild Fairy Tail."

"What's this limit you mentioned?"

"Using your powers will put strain on you, but as you get stronger, the larger the limit becomes." Mavis explained.

"Alright then."

Mavis smiled and Ace blacked out.

**There it is folks! I hadn't planned on making it this long but, whatever, works for all of us. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Fire vs Fire

Ace slowly opened his eyes. He could feel cool, rough stone against his back. He blinked and sat up.

_'Huh? That's strange, there's no hole in my chest and I'm not feeling any pain. Mavis must've healed me.' _he thought.

He stood up and took in his surroundings. He was standing at the bottom of some steps, at the top at the steps was an old arch that said 'Fairy Tail'.

"I guess she dropped me off right at their doorstep huh?" he said to himself.

He decided to examine himself. He found himself unmarked, there were no scratches, bruises, or scars, and his clothes were in perfect condition, he even had his hat. Then he managed to catch a glimpse of his back. His tattoo that showed he served under Whitebeard was gone. Just to be sure he checked his arm and sighed in relief when he saw that the word ASCE with the S crossed out, was still there.

"Well, time to join I guess." he said as he started up the steps.

As he approached the door he could hear the sounds of partying. He opened the door and what he saw made him smile. The people were just as rowdy as any pirate crew he's ever seen, even Luffy's. His smile faltered out of worry for his little brother.

Ace then spotted a short old man sitting on the bar drinking a mug of (what Ace assumed to be) an alcoholic beverage. He headed towards the man, having to dodge a flying chair along the way.

"Excuse me," he said, having to raise his voice because of the noise. "could you tell me where the guild master is?" Ace asked.

"Of course, he's right over there," said the tiny old man, pointing at a man at the end of the bar with greased back black hair. "But maybe I could help you?" said the old man.

"Well, I'm looking to join this guild, this is the Fairy Tail mages guild, right?"

"Wait . . . you, want to join?"

"Yes," Ace said.

"THAT'S GREAT!" the old man shouted, drawing everyone's attention. "Mira! Get the stamp, this boy wants to join!"

"Of course Master Makarov," said a girl with long silver hair before going into a room in the back.

"But this is a mage guild right? So, don't I have to be a mage to join?" asked Ace.

"Of course not! As long as you care about your guildmates you can join. We're all family here." said Makarov.

Mira came back with the stamp. "Where would you like your Fairy Tail mark and what color would you like it to be?" she asked.

Ace thought for a moment. Everyone in the guild was watching him. "Could I have a purple one that covers my back?" he asked.

This request surprised them at first, but then Mira said, "Of course! Master, could you?" she asked, handing him the stamp.

Makarov took the stamp and concentrated. The stamp began to glow and then grow. When the stamp was big enough he handed it back to Mirajane. "There, that should do it," he said.

"What a second, if it's just a stamp, won't it just wash off?" asked Ace.

"It's a magical stamp, so it'll never wash off. It only disappears if you leave the guild or if you're kicked out," said Mirajane.

She pressed the stamp against his back. When she removed it, the entire guild cheered.

"C'mon! Let's celebrate!" Makarov shouted.

Ace watched as everyone voiced their consent. _'He's pretty excitable for an old man.' _he thought.

"Don't worry. You'll get used to it, eventually."

Ace turned toward the person who had spoken. Standing beside him was a blonde girl with chocolate brown eyes.

"I'm Lucy, by the way," said Lucy.

Ace bowed. "My name's Ace. Pleased to meet you Lucy," he said.

"It's good to meet you Ace, but you know you don't have to bow, right?" Lucy said uncomfortably.

"Yes, but it's polite," said Ace.

"But nobody bows anymore," said Lucy, sweat dropping.

"Really? Even so, it's still polite."

"Alright," Lucy sighed. "How'd you find out about Fairy Tail? We're not what we once were."

"Someone named Mavis said I should join," he said.

"Mavis?! Was she a kid?" asked Lucy.

"Yeah, you know her?" asked Ace.

"Mavis Vermillion is Fairy Tail's founder. We met her spirit on the island she was buried."

Ace was surprised, but not too much, he was a pirate in the Grandline before he was sent here after all.

"Hey you! You're the new guy right?" said a pink haired boy as he walked up to Ace.

"Yeah, I'm Ace. How do you do?"

The boy stared at Ace intently, making him uncomfortable. Finally the boy said, "Fight me!"

"Nastu, don't go starting fights with people! Especially if they just joined the guild!" Lucy scolded the boy, Natsu.

Ace chuckled. "Alright."

"AND DON'T GO AGREEING!" she shrieked.

A few moments later Natsu and Ace were outside behind the guild, standing 30 feet away from each other. They had a small crowd of spectators watching them and most of them were placing bets on Natsu winning.

Then the fight began.

"Fire Dragon, Roar!" Natsu yelled.

The crowd gasped as Natsu's roar hit Ace directly. "WHY DIDN'T HE DODGE!?" they yelled. They were amazed when the flames disappeared and Ace was standing there, completely unharmed.

"I see, fire against fire. This should be interesting," said Ace, smirking. "Hikan! (Fire Fist!)" he said, sending a column of flame towards Nastu from his fist. He was shocked when he saw his fire disappearing into Natsu's mouth.

"Ah, thanks for the meal! Now, Fire Dragon, Iron fist!" yelled Natsu as he leapt into the air and came back down towards Ace with his fist on fire. Instead of hitting Ace like Nastu expected, his fist went right through Ace.

Nastu gaped as the whole Natsu's fist went through was replaced by flames and then flesh.

"Sorry, that won't work," Ace said smirking.

"WAHAA! You're just like Juvia!" said Natsu excitedly.

"Don't know her but I think we've reach a stalemate as far as our fire goes. So I guess we'll just have to do _this_!" Ace enunciated the last word with a punch.

Natsu and Ace continued their fist-fight for about 10 more minutes, sometimes using fire to boost their attack. By the time they were done, they were both exhausted and Natsu had a cut lip from Ace's first punch, as well as other injuries.

"You're pretty good," said Ace, breathing heavily.

You too Freckles," said Natsu.

"Why don't we call it a draw for now. I promise we'll have a re-match soon.' said Ace. "And why Freckles?"

"Cause you have freckles," said Natsu, pointing at Ace's face.

It was at exactly at that moment that Ace's narcolepsy chose to strike and he passed out.

**Yay! First chapter done! Also I have some good news. I shall be continuing work on my Zoro x Lucy crossover, What the Hell is a Celestial Mage?, so congratulations to all of you who have been waiting patiently for me to continue my story. **


End file.
